


Rain and remorse.

by TheNomadicMind



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadicMind/pseuds/TheNomadicMind
Summary: Charlie feels bad about the way the other members of the Happy Hotel made fun of Angel's astraphobia.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Rain and remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short follow up to my fic 'Down came the rain.' Enjoy! :)

Charlie paced back and forth the Happy Hotel halls, biting her fingernails as a way to help calm her concerns.  
She felt awful for what happened the other night to the long limbed spider and porn actor, Angel Dust.

The blonde, rosy cheeked demon pondered on whether or not she should go apologise for their harshness.  
It was unfair of the way they treated him, even If the spider was a nuisance. She fought with her mind for a bit.  
Would the spider even accept her apology?

She let out a brief sigh and straighten her posture.  
(Don't be ridiculous Charlie, of course he will!) She thought optimistically. Even so, she pushed back the doubt in the mind.

The blonde demon made her way to Angel's room. She knocked on it twice with an enthusiastic melody to signal it was her. Charlie waited outside the room for what felt like five minutes, curious to why he had not answered.  
He was probably ignoring her, or perhaps he overslept. Afterall, the spider probably didn't get a full night's sleep with the storm last night.

She sheepishly put her ear close to the door and knocked again. "Uh, hello. Angel you home?" She called out.  
Surely he wouldn't have snuck out to visit his one-eyed gal pal. (Dont be stupid Charlie, why would he have gone out if he's scared of thunderstorms?) She mentally scolded herself, internally slapping herself of the forehead.

She turned around and headed back towards the stairs, was she really going to give up that easily? She placed her hand on the banister, but stopped. She pricked her ears, listen to the faint sound of two voices as they approached.

Charlie ducked around the corner trying to stay out of sight. She peaked pass the beam she was hiding behind and looked out towards the pair.  
Husk and Angel were joking with eachother, Angel flirted while Husk objected as usual.

It was definitely an odd sight to see. They definitely seemed like they were getting along. Charlie wouldn't have thought the two were even friends. After a moment to collect her courage she decided to reveal herself from her hiding place and made her way over to the two demons.

"Uhm, hi!..I hope I'm not inturpting anything important." She asked, twiddling with her hair. Angel gave her a look of disdain, but held his tongue.  
Husk looked back and forth at the two and decided to move back. "I'll leave you two to talk." The old cat announced before heading downstairs for more alchohol.

Angel watched the cat leave with irritaition directed at the pale demon in front of him. He folded his arms and huffed as he made his way over to the balcony. Charlie slowly made her way beside him, hoping to get some condolence.

She didn't know what to say to the tall demon. She should've prepared. (What, did you think this would be a walk in the park?) She thought, crossed.  
She was about to speak when Angel interrupted her.

"Ya here to pity me?" The arachnid growled with asperity. Charlie gulped and fiddled with her hair, more nervous than before.  
"Well I dont need ya sympathy, princess. I don't care what them other assholes think! And I especially dont need you blubbering over me like I'm some sick child." Angel said with fire in his eyes.

He turned towards the hallway, but Charlie reached out her hand and stopped him. She grabbed his arm pleading with him to listen. Angel didn't want to hear it.  
He slapped her hand away before walking towards the staircase once more.

"You're right, okay?" The spider stopped dead in his tracks at Charlie's words. He turned to face her with suprise and walked forward to meet her gaze.  
"I'm what?" Angel asked.

Charlie sighed as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "You're right. You don't need my sympathy. I just, well.. I felt bad is all, for the way they mistreated you." She said softly.  
"You didn't deserve that."

Angel stood in silence for a moment, then started making his way back over to where he stood beside the princess.  
They both looked out into the yard, dew made the grass sparkle and shimmer. The smell of petrichor still hung in the afternoon air.

"Hey. I wouldn't beat yourself up over having. astraphobia." Charlie smiled fondly.  
"Ya know I'm scared of alot of things too. Mainly this entire project being a complete failure." She sighed. "..I'm just a disappointment, my dad never really had much faith in me."

"Here here." Angel chuckled, trying to sound somewhat emphatic.  
After that they both just stood in silence once more.

"Vaggie feels bad too.." Charlie spoke after a while of gazing down at the ground below them. "She didn't mean to hurt you, i promise. She was just trying to tease you."

Angel simply hummed a foul tune in reply. "If I had a nickle for everytime I've heard that one, well I wouldn't even have to stay here."  
"Angel, I'm serious!" Charlie retorted, whipping her head upward to face Angel's mitched matched eyes.

"Tsk, yeah yeah...Just like my brotha'. Always so serious. I bet you a thousand dolla's Mothra and him would get along swimmingly. Same wrath and lack of humor, coldness and uncanny attitude." Angel laughed coldly.  
Charlie's smile faded as she gazed downwards.

Angel's laughter subsided. Now replaced with regret for what he just said.  
"Hey.. look, Chuck. I'll take your word for it. And..ugh..I guess Vags ain't so bad." He whispered bashfully.  
Charlie's spirits immediately lifted as she pulled the spider into a hug.

Not feeling so comfortable with giving her a hug in return, Angel patted her on the head instead.  
"Ya know something Chuck? You remind me alot of my sister. She was always so.. caring of others. Just less, uhm, enthusiastic.. and she knew personal space." He joked.  
"Oh pfft, haha.. I'm sorry!" The rosy cheeks demon sputtered as she let go. "You really think so..? Was she nice?"

"Oh yeah, she was a doll. I miss her alot." Angel chuckled, looking down with a soft gaze.  
"You must miss your brother too, right? Or I'm assuming not from the way you talk about him.." Charlie sheepishly questioned.

"Eh, me and him kinda just.. I dunno'." Angel replied in a hushed voice. "When were kids we would get into all sorts of trouble. We use to go exploring all the time, we had a lot of fun. Then we just kinda broke apart as we grew up."

"Well I'm glad you're making friends. Husk and you seem to be getting along very well." Charlie reassured.  
Angel blushed at the mention of Husk. "Yeah, guess we are getting pretty close." He sighed, gazing at the yard. 

"Heh, ya know a flower garden would make the yard a little less depressing." Angel snorted.  
Charlie looked up at him with a small smile.  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, suprised he didn't try brushing her off again.

Suddenly, a loud screaming and sounds of barking rang out across the clearing.  
Alastor had ran up a tree with a small demon dog happily chasing after him.

Angel and Charlie both stared together in shock as the other hotel members rushed out to see what the fuss was about. They laughed at the pathetic sight as the radio demon scrambled to get away from the hellish pup.

"Hahhaha, you see this shit, Chuck?! Guess I ain't the only one." Angel wheezed.  
Charlie couldn't help but giggle too. It was a very odd sight to see.  
Just when she thought she had seen it all.

They both looked up into the red sky with content. Alastor still screaming in the background.  
"Soo.. about that garden. I was thinking tulips would be nice." Angel murmured.

"You're not afraid of breaking a nail?" Charlie joked.  
"Pfft. Hey, I ain't Mimzy, kid. I once ripped a guy's eye out with my own four hands before. I ain't scared of gettin' a little dirty." He chuckled in response.

"Heh..That's..uher..great Angel." Charlie laughed as she shook her head.

She placed her head on the spiders shoulder and closed her eyes. Happy to have made amends, and maybe even a friend. Radio static and barking still filling the air as the two gazed into the blood coloured sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope y'all liked this little fluff follow up :)  
> it might take me a while to get back in the writing mood again, but I have lots planned. I just need to figure out how to write them 😅 Tysm for reading! ♡


End file.
